I Will Always Return
by thejordanandhervices
Summary: One shot/songfic. Aang has been fighting rebellions for a year, leaving Katara and their son Tenzin at home, he promised he would always return. Aweful summay, just read please!


**Based on the song: I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams, please read, review and enjoy…~J**

**Bold is the song lyrics. **

**Aang's POV**

I sat at the top of a grassy hill in the Fire Nation, watching the sun set. It had been a year since I left Katara and Tenzin back in Ba Sing Se. A few years after we settled down and had our first son, riots began breaking out, people who were told the Fire Lord was a god and the Avatar was evil began starting rebellions throughout the Fire Nation. I had to leave them home, I couldn't have them getting hurt, I couldn't handle it, but Katara wasn't happy…

**Flashback**

"_Where are you going?" She asked me suspiciously, I had a pack over my shoulder and my glider in my hand._

"_I have to go," I said, head hung._

"_Then I'm going with you."_

"_You can't, Tenzin needs you, and I want you to be safe. There are rebellions beginning in the Fire Nation, I need to deal with them, and I'll be home before you know it," I smiled, but it was a fake one, I knew that this was going to take a while and I wouldn't see either of them for a long time._

"_You better come back to me," she said fiercely, "'Cause of you die, I'll hunt down the person who did it and subject them to numerous forms of torture,"_

"_Ah, motherhood has softened you," I tried to joke, but she just grabbed me by the collar, kissed me and said:_

"_If you don't send a letter at least once a week, I will assume your dead and come for revenge, If your alive, you wont be for long."_

"_I will always return…"_

**End**

I sighed, remembering and tried again to write the letter I had been meaning to send, "**I hear the wind call your name, it calls me back home again.** I've almost dealt with all the rebellions, I'm coming home soon, I miss you so much. **It sparks up a fire, a flame that still burns, oh it's to you I'll always return. **Ever since I left, I have carried you in my heart, I promise I'll come back to you and Tenzin.

**Yea, I still fell your breath on my skin, I hear your voice deep within, the sound of my lover, a feeling so strong, oh its to you I'll always belong. **I feel you with me every time I close my eyes, you're always with me, I belong to you.

**Now I know its true, my every road leads to you and in the hour of darkness darlin' your light gets me through. **It doesn't matter where I have to go to deal with the rebels, any road I take will lead me back to you. Whenever I feel like there's no hope, I just think of you and I feel like you guide me through and suddenly everything's okay.

**Wanna swim in your river, be warmed by your son, bathe in your waters, 'cause you are the one. **I want to immerse myself in your presence, I love you and I'll be back soon…"

I sent the letter on a recently acquired messenger hawk, Hawkey. Sokka lent him to me. I watched him fly into the setting sun and pictured Katara reading it to Tenzin. I remembered when I told Tenzin I was leaving…

**Flashback**

"_Tenzin?" I called._

"_Yes daddy?" He returned, bounding down the hallway._

_I knelt down to him and grabbed his arms, "I have to go Tenzin, and I want you to be good to your mommy. You're the man of the house while I'm gone and I want you to take good care of her for me, okay?"_

_His lower lip began to quiver, "But dada, I don't want you to go, I don't wanna be the man of the house!"_

"_Who am I?"_

"_You-you're the Avatar."_

"_Yes and what does that mean?" I gave him a stern look (which was pretty hard to maintain, I just wanted to make everything ok for him)._

"_It…It means your eyes can glow?"_

"_Yes, but more than that. What does daddy do?"_

"_You protect people!"_

"_Yes, and right now, some people need protecting, and I'm the man for the job. I promise I'll be back, ok? But you gotta be a big boy and help your mommy while I'm gone, alright?"_

_He looked down but agreed. _

"_Hey, hey, what's the matter?"_

"_What if you don't come back?"_

"_I promise to always return, Tenzin, I will always come back to you."_

**End**

_Three days later…_

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yes?" I turned around to face Xai, who helped me with the outbreaks. We were standing the same hill that over looked a city in the fire nation.

"Its over, we won. You can go home."

I smiled, pulled out my glider, and jumped into the air.

"**I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone, I can't wait to see you, yes I'm on my way home. **

**I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned, oh its to you I will always, always return."**

I soared over the Fire Nation and into the Earth Kingdom, through the sunset, I made my way home. I arrived just after dusk, and knocked on the door. It slowly opened and Katara peaked out. She gasped at me, threw open the door and jumped into my arms, and kissed me. I barely heard her whisper, "Thank God."

A small voice rang out behind us, "Daddy?" came the timid sound.

I knelt down to him and grabbed his arms, "I told you I would always come back." With that he smiled and hugged my neck, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, remember that always." I was home, where I planned on spending the rest of my life with my family.


End file.
